Resurrection
by OffMyTea
Summary: Let the skyfall, when it crumbles, we will stand tall, face it all together. Set about a year after the events of Skyfall.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I went and saw Skyfall tonight with my mom, and oh my gosh…all I have to say is that I think Daniel Craig is one of the best Bonds I have ever seen! So, naturally, I was given instant muse, and, well…..here you go. (:**

* * *

"Bond – What's your twenty?"

Silence hung on the other end of the radio as the man slowly inched forward through the shadows step by step, gun held tight in one hand before peering around the corner with narrowed eyes, his gaze hard. A tense finger twitched slightly on the trigger, itching to pull just enough to release the bullet harbored in the barrel, but as the soft voices spun webs through the air of the small quad, a smile on the face of the small man as he slowly strode towards the women standing between the two guards, he hesitated.

_Not yet._

"Bond?"

No answer was given.

The small man's laugh echoed across the small space as he watched the woman being dragged away down a side hall and into the ancient stone arch structure built in front of the Old Italian home. Her few kicks were in vain, and as he watched the three figures disappear into the shadows he gave all thoughts of the young woman away, instead turning his focus back to the small man.

He was of average stature, although his waist band stretched a bit farther than typical of most men at his height. He was clean shaven enough, although the tussle of brunette which sat atop his head certainly threw off the look in a certain aspect. Regardless of the fact, the dark, worn grey suit he was currently wearing seemed to set things straight. The fabric stretched slightly around his waistband, obviously due to the girth of his waist, but he looked normal enough if one were to see him at any time of the day.

"I have Favaloro in sight."

Diego Favaloro.

A well-known manager of a local technology company, he often dabbled in various forms of computer technology, and one could say he was quite fluent in the language of the technological world. He had a wife and two children, a daughter nearing her age of maturity and a son who would soon be on his way to such an age as well. But that was the side the public only had a glimpse of by day, and like many people, there was a secret side of the well-loved man.

A family man by day, things changed quickly once night fell. Diego was well known on the back streets and alleyways for his talent with viruses. He could be found on a shadowy corner or a side street selling said viruses for a price much too high for any common man. But his costumers weren't normally any common man.

MI6 had been tracking his movements and interactions for months, but there had never been anything to serious to worry about. His costumers were simply men wishing to take down a rival local company for nothing more than a small fortune, and therefore that left British Intelligence out of the picture until a much higher alarm was raised. Now that time had come, for tonight had been the night he was scheduled to do a transaction with a rouge agent of a small country. The exact reasons for the created virus were unknown, but according to anonymous tips, it certainly wasn't going to be used to crash a single computer.

"Apprehend him, Bond. Nothing more. Orders from M himself."

He scowled slightly at the statement but said nothing more as he suddenly raised his gun, taking the two large body guards out in two swift shots. Favaloro spun around, wide-eyed with surprise, obviously much too caught up in his own little world to have even noticed the shadowy figure standing not even twenty feet from him. But as the British operative moved towards the round man, he sprang into action.

As a fist was swung at his head, the small Italian man ducked then suddenly struck out, his own fist colliding with the middle of James' stomach, knocking the taller man back some with a small huff of breath. It hardly fazed him for more than a second though, because in a matter of minutes he lunged for the smaller man, his head colliding with his legs as he forced him to the ground in an attempt to knock him off balance. He was certainly going to be much more trouble than he was worth.

A tussle occurred between the two as a struggle for an advantage began between the two men, Bond one moment having the advantage, soon followed by Favaloro finding an edge of his own. This back and forth exchange went on for several minutes with no clear end in sight.

A fist suddenly swung and a crack resounded through the air as a jaw was cracked, sending Diego Favaloro tumbling to the ground. Body heaving slightly with quick breath, James Bond stood slowly and brushed off a few bits of dirt from his black stripped suit, placing his gun back into his waist band as he glanced over at the unconscious form of the small man lying sprawled out on the stone patio of the little quad.

"Favaloro has been subdued."

"Good work, Bond. Bring him back to headquarters, and we'll see what we can get out of him about that virus."

James gave no response as he moved towards the small man, ready to pick him up and place him somewhere secure in order to retrieve his car so he could return to London that day. But a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye suddenly set him on alert. His gun was removed from his waistband once more in a blur of motion as he spun back towards the arch, his finger itching on the trigger once more as he was prepared to down the stranger in a heartbeat.

But it was the woman.

She stood leaning against the ancient stone with her arms across her chest, her dark green eyes gazing almost teasingly at him with locks of her brunette hair falling past her face. The grey dress shirt which she wore was stained with blood, although whether it was her own or someone else's he couldn't tell. Her pants were in a similar state, although they were more cut up than stained with any sort of liquid. All in all, she didn't look to be in the best shape, but she did certainly appear to be in a better shape than most.

"Good to finally meet you, Mr. Bond."

A small smile pulled at her lips as she spoke in her soft voice, the sound echoing across the silent quad. He tensed, unsure of how to answer her as his finger itched to pull the trigger once more. The smile never once left her lips as she straightened herself, brushing off a bit of dust from her clothing before slowly striding towards him.

"Q, we've got -"

"Don't be alarmed James. She is a new agent, a trainee."

Q's voice came over the com to the aged agent, and after a moment he glanced up the young woman as she stopped a few feet away from him. He kept her gun trained on her for a moment before he slowly relinquished his aim and placed his gun back where it had been a few moments before. The young woman smiled just a bit more as she held her hand out, her body straight as waited for him to return the shake she was offering him in greeting.

"Agent Shaw. Emma Shaw."

James was reluctant to take her hand at first, but after a moment he reached out and took her hand, returning the shake with a slow movement. The moment their hands dropped away her arms crossed back over her chest, watching him and waiting for a moment. He watched her in turn, and after a moment he was about to speak. But the Q spoke again.

"Agent 007, meet your new trainee."

* * *

**So….yeah! I hope you guys like! I feel like it might be a crappy first chapter, but whatever. It will get better, I promise! (:**

**~ Selena**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Trainee_?"

His voice was full of spite, a quiet his in the night. Q gave no answer as the other end of the line fell silent, fear of obscenities being said into the London line keeping him from speaking again. A sigh slipped past his lips as he slowly turned back to the young woman, raising a weathered hand to run through his hair.

"Don't blame me, 007. Orders came from the top a few days ago, and here we are."

The agent, Emma, moved past him and over to the low wall that lined the quad, sitting herself down upon the weathered stone and turning her gaze up to him. The way she seemed to look at him with that curious gaze made him feel almost as if she were inspecting him under a microscope. He held her gaze for a few more moments before he turned and moved towards the still form of Favaloro.

"I've always wanted to go to Sicily. I head the food is splendid, although I don't believe I could say the same for the people." Her voice carried to him across the quad as he bent down and gripped the rough fabric of the round man's coat, slowly beginning to pull him across the quad. He paid no mind to her comment as he continued to pull Favaloro over the cobblestone, but it seemed that she wasn't about to leave him alone so soon.

A shadow fell across the unconscious man as she followed the agent back towards the old country road, finally falling silent as she realized he wasn't going to respond to her. In this silence she helped him to place Favaloro in the back seat of the black 2012 Nissan Ultima, making sure he was secure where he was before she shut the door and pulled away, moving towards the passenger door. But as she began to open it a hand suddenly reached out and forced it shut. Turning, she suddenly found herself face to face with Agent Bond.

"Why are you even in the field? You're a trainee, not even a full agent yet. Even then it can take years before you even have a _chance_."

His voice was cold and barely audible in the cool night air, his breath hot on the skin of her face due to the proximity of his own body to hers. Silence hung between them as she looked up at him. After a moment she slowly shook her head.

"I don't know. Like I said – orders from the top."

Her face was expressionless, her gaze rivaling his own cold one as he stood over her. Nothing more passed between them as he turned away and walked around to the other side of the car and motioned for her to get in before open the door on his side. She glanced at him for a second before opening the door and sliding into the seat next to him. He started the car in a swift movement, then slowly pulled out onto the road and steadied his speed at a solid eight miles per hour.

"Where are we headed, captain?" She said softly, the soft glow of the clock making her skin paler as she turned to look at him. He glanced sideways at her, not answering right away as they cruised along the roadway. After a few minutes he glanced at her again, his jaw clenching slightly before he spoke.

"We're going back to headquarters. I need to have a little talk with M," he said, then looked back at Favaloro in his review mirror. "And he needs to get to interrogation."

* * *

"When were you going to tell me you were assigning me a trainee?"

A small smile formed upon M's lips as he turned away from the window he was near and looked over at the agent standing beside his desk. James narrowed his eyes at the head of MI6, awaiting his answer as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was going to inform you upon your return from your mission. She wasn't supposed to ever come across you in Sicily. Her job was surveillance, and nothing more. But, slips happen I suppose." He responded as he came to the great chair behind his desk, sinking down into the cushion of the chair as he leaned forward, interlocking his fingers and resting his chin upon his knuckles, elbows resting on the aged wood.

"What was she even doing in the field, M? She's a _trainee_, not some bloody overnight success story. She shouldn't be out in the field yet." James countered as he put his hands down on the desk, narrowing his eyes at the head of the agency. The man simply continued to smile, keeping his gaze locked with the agent's.

"Damn it, M….throwing someone into the field that early is a mistake, and mistakes get people killed!"

The exclamation from the older man didn't faze M in the least. Instead he kept the smiling on his face. Reaching down, he opened one of the drawers of his desk, rummaging through the contents for a few moments before pulling out a file and placing it on the desk in front of him. There were no clear markings on the thin paper anywhere except for the tab, on which was clearly written in neat little letters "Bond, James".

Without a word he slowly opened the folder and began to go through the papers one by one, going through various records which had been accounted for and stored away in his many years of service. James' expression seemed to grow dark as his eyes narrowed at the younger man, his body tensing almost as if he were about to take a swing at him.

"It shows here that a certain young man himself was thrown into the field at a young age as well." When M spoke again his voice was soft, but his words still rang out clearly in the silence of the office. James was silent for a moment, holding his gaze with the man for a moment before he gave an exasperated sigh, his hands burying themselves in his pockets as he pulled away, heading towards the window with slow, even steps.

"That was different."

The smile dropped from M's face as he watched the man stop by the window he had been standing by a few minutes before. He waited a moment before releasing a sigh of his own, pushing himself up from his seat in the chair and moving to stand beside the other man. He turned his eyes to the street below, watching the cars pass here and there, the people traveling to destinations that were really the only priority in their minds at that moment. Silence hung in the air between them for a few minutes before the head of the agency turned to look at him.

"She has potential, Agent Bond. In fact, she's much like you were, or so I have been told," M said quietly. "Train her. Keep an eye on her. That is all you're being asked to do. This doesn't mean she will be following along with you on every mission, for that decision is entirely up to you. But at least give the young woman a chance." James glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, then back to the window. No response was given, and after a few more minutes M sighed, shaking his head slightly before moving back towards his desk.

"Agent Shaw is waiting for you in the gun range. I suggest you find your way down soon. We don't want to keep the young woman waiting to long." He didn't turn away from the window immediately, instead simply gazing down at the street. After a moment he turned and looked at M, his face expressionless.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

He stood there looking at the other man for a few more seconds before crossing the span of the office towards the door. He pulled his hand from his pocket, hand hovering over the knob for a moment before he clasped the cool gold knob and turned pulling inwards as he stepped out of the office and into the secretary area. The door swung closed silently, and as soon as the click sounded, silence fell. After a moment M sat back down in his chair, crossing his legs as he leaned back. And then he smiled.

* * *

**So there you have it! Chapter 2! Yes, I had muse, so therefore you guys have a new chapter. (: Thank you to the people who are already following the story! I do hope you're enjoying what I've given you so far! I'll try and have the third chapter up as soon as possible!**

**~ Selena  
**


End file.
